bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Memories and Shadows: Ryan vs. Takeshi
Meeting in Rider City Takeshi sighed as he stood on the top of a tower in the human world. He simply looked over the world in quiet boredom. He should have learned that lesson by now: if you're just going to stand somewhere all day, bring a book. He then sat down and began to take a nap. Ryan was running down the streets below. He was late for school. Matthew and Summer were gonna kill him if he didn't make it in time. Takeshi woke suddenly and peered down to find the strong spiritual pressure he had felt. He found it in a man much like himself. Not physically but with the same eyes; too old and sage-like for his young-looking body. Suddenly Ryan got and idea. He transformed into his Shinigami body, "Ya this way I'll move twice as fast." he said speeding down the road. Figures, thought Takeshi as he watched the shift into Shinigami form. He himself was in this form as well, but like normal he wore jeans, a t-shirt and a black hooded jacket. He sighed, and waited for the Shinigami to notice his spiritual pressure. Ryan noticed, but kept running, "Gotta tell Matt, and Austin." he thought running down a new street, bound for his teammates. "How is there another shinigami in America?" Takeshi watched as he kept running, and decided to go say hi. It was tactical to do so in case he had allies in the area, and based on the rather strong other spiritual pressures Takeshi felt, it was highly likely. Using his speed, Takeshi appeared directly in front of the Shinigami and using his energy, stopped him with a single finger to his forehead. Ryan whipped around and drew his blade quickly, leaping backwards for room. "Who are you?!" he demanded. Takeshi yawned, "I could ask you the same question Shinigami, but actually I'm more interested by the fact the Soul Society has actually stationed someone here." Takeshi just stood there like a target, not having any visible weapons on him. "Soul Society?!" he thought confused. "I don't know what you're talking about but, answer me. Who are you?!" "Hmph, I guess that means you gained your powers by different means than usual. Well, let's see, my name is Takeshi, and judging by the way you're holding you Zanpakuto, you've at least unlocked your Shikai." "He knows a lot about my powers...when before I've usually had to figure them out on my own..." he pondered. His look then became stern, "The others are close by...if they feel me fighting, they might get dragged into this...I can't take too long." he decided, placing his hand over his face. "Huh, Hollowfication? Not bad, you must be strong to have defeated your inner hollow... now then, let's see how strong..." Takeshi, his hood still up, simply stood there, waiting for an attack. The Fighting begins Ryan's eyes got wide, "He knows about my Hollow transformation too?!" He held out his sword in front of him, "You don't know everything about Hollowfication." he declared, summoning his mask. "Tears drop from the eyes of the innocent, blood from the veins of children. The river of time drowns the poor, the wave of reality crushes all dreams. Life is soaked in sadness, existance parched of peace. Submerge and end misery, extinguish the flame of life. Drown all and, bring peace to the﻿ world. Kagemusha!" he chanted, his released sword transforming into saw-like cleaver blade. "I know more than you think... but let's see how long you'll last..." Takeshi vanished, and appeared right behind Ryan, preparing to punch him. Ryan easily grasped Takeshi's slow punch. Takeshi smirked as Ryan looked with now slightly cocky eyes. With the hand that Ryan was holding, Takeshi pointed his hand up, causing a blade to eject from a gauntlet hidden by his jacket. The blade went straight into Ryan's chest. Ryan's blade transformed into a massive cleaver, and shielded him from the blow. "Your blade isn't the only one that can shapeshift." "It didn't shapeshift, it was just hidden in my gauntlet. Let me introduce you to my Zanpakuto... Shion" Takeshi then caused Shion to materialize into a black katana. Takeshi swung with incredible speed, but as Ryan moved to block, the blade went right through him, without leaving a mark. "I don't have a choice, if I don't do this now, the others will pick up on the fight." he said silently. His blade transformed back into a katana, which he retrieves and holds in front of him. "This is still a little new to me, and no one else knows about it yet..." he began, sliding his palm down the blade's blunt end, "Merge into the background....Sombra Guerrero." he declared, a huge explosion of reiatsu taking place. His hollow mask still covered his face, except for his right eye, and now covered the entire upper half of his torso in a similar armor. The lightning bolt design on his left eye turns from purple to blue, and the mouth slit becomes red. Also, is that instead of hollow eyes, he possessed his regular blue eyes, only with red pupils. His trench coat now has fur on it's hinges, and he still wielded his zanpakuto, which takes the form of a large, three-bladed weapon connected with a straight pole, with two edges extending like arrow points and the third shaped like a fan in between them. . "Ah a Resurrección... well, I'm getting kinda bored, so I'm going to reveal to you my blades power. It is what it means: Rememberance." Takeshi held up his blade, and using his great speed, carved his blade through the buildings in the vicinity. Large marks were shown, and once he was done, Takeshi simply stood still. Ryan flew up, but instead left the city, heading for a lake on it's outskirts, "He is too self centered if he just attacked several human world buildings. Looks like I have to fight out here." he pondered to himself, ducking and merging into the shadows of the forests surrounding the lake. Takeshi sighed, "Well now I don't have to do too much damage... Takeshi pulled out his blade again as he appeared over the lake, and carved a giant circle around it in the ground. He then sat in the middle of the lake, waiting for the shadows to appear. "Gotta stay out of that circle..." Ryan thought, noticing the that Takeshi had done the same in the city. "Lets test it..." he decided. A blue cero fired from the shadows straight at Takeshi in the lake. Takeshi simply blocked the attack, nothing more. "If you don't start attacking, I will, and then you'll really have problems." "A simple bluff...that circle is obviously where his trump will take place. His zanpakuto's reiatsu resonates in it, but it doesn't appear to be outside it." he confirmed in his place. "It seems you didn't listen." Ryan looked down to find a circle around him as well. He then heard Takeshi mutter, "Ryūsenka." The area around the circle glowed, and then large bursts of ice appeared, creating an intricate wall of ice around the shadows Ryan hid in. The sun's rays reflected off the ice, causing the entire area to be lit, destroying the shadows. At the last second, Ryan fired a cero, shattering the ice, bringing the return of the shadows. Ryan stood on the shore, "Let me be clear, my arrancar release allows me more than just shadow. Most arrancar releases, or Resurrección, have an aspect of death to them. Mine is Despair and in due time, you will find out why." Takeshi just sighed, "I know that, I'm not stupid. but let me explain to you my element is not ice... it's memories." Takeshi examined Shion, and then continued, "I hope you understand what that means Ryan..." Takeshi then disappeared into the ground, and reappeared directly behind Ryan. It was instantaneous, and unavoidable, but as Takeshi swung, the blade went right through Ryan yet again. Then he disappeared again. "That's funny, I have no memory of an attack called Ryusenka, and yet you used it. Pitiful, but my ability is now in place. Enjoy." he stated coldly as he seeming shattered in front of Takeshi. Takeshi's Bankai Takeshi was still seemingly gone, but in fact he was also hidden among the shadows, waiting for Ryan to continue. Ryan was in the sky above, looking down on Takeshi, "This ability is un-observational. You will have to engage me. All I have to do is sit here." A small, but deep hole in the ground shattered beneath Takeshi, causing him to seemingly fall endlessly. Takeshi sighed, appearing behind Ryan. "You really should figure out who you send plummeting before you use an ability like that." They both then watched as the figure below suddenly melted from ice into water. Takeshi then said, "Still you have me satisfied, I will fight you head on... Bankai." A large burst of energy emanated from Takeshi, and as the dust began to settle, Takeshi held a now elongated black katana, which also now gained a square guard with what seemed to be an hourglass symbol. "Arikata Shion," Takeshi murmured, and then was gone. He appeared above Ryan yet again, and leet himself fall in a downward striking motion, allowing gravity the ability to strengthen his blow. "Nice trick...Bankai? If I thought, a measly bankai would've threatened me, I would've used mine instead of my Resurrección." Ryan stated, not turning to face Takeshi. To Takeshi, it appeared as if the closer he got, the farther away Ryan got, though Ryan was clearly not moving. Takeshi sighed and shook his head, "I could go farther... but what's the point? Remeber this, any weapon is still a weapon, and it's effectiveness is based on the skill of the wielder. Even if you're form is normally more powerful than Bankai, that doesn't mean you have to skill to surpass mine... because like I said..." Takeshi appeared directly behind Ryan, his blade lodged in Ryan's gut, "I will fight you head on." Ryan seemingly shattered, along with everything around them, making Takeshi once again feel like he was falling endlessly, "Head on...? When did I give you such permissions? 'Even if you're form is normally more powerful than Bankai, that doesn't mean you have to skill to surpass mine'. Foolishness. I don't know where you came from or what you want with me...but the moment you attacked the buildings in the city, you threatened my home, and those that precious ones that live in that city. From that moment, I determined you unworthy.." Ryan materialized high above the falling Takeshi, "...of clashing blades with me." "Neither of us can control the other... and as such... I will simply condemn you... with the light of my Zanpakuto." Shion suddenly glistened with light, all shadows nearby were vanquished, and Takeshi firmly grasped his blade and pointed up, "Memories can contain things that are hidden in the heart and that includes the shades of light and dark that encompass us all... and did you really think I really cleaved those buildings for my own gain? Not really, they were about to be blown up anyway." Takeshi gazed at the now defenseless Ryan, "Shadows can't exist without light... and that is why you glisten with such powerful light... I hope you learn how to wield you blade to it's fullest..." Takeshi swung his blade at Ryan, and sliced nearly clean through his opponent. Takeshi murmured quietly, "There is light all around, you can't hide in the shadows forever." Ryan burst into particles completely, but his voice could still be heard, "Who are you to tell me that I can not remain in my own domain?" Ryan muttered. Spikes materialized below, "Don't worry, you will only feel the pain." he mused as the spikes pierced Takeshi in all his limbs. Takeshi glanced at his limbs, and then closed his eyes, and disappeared. He appeared behind Ryan. "So light can't faze you... I guess that means I have to use it..." Takeshi lifted his hand to his face, adn with a ripping motion, caused a hollow mask to appear. It was black and white, and Takeshi began drawing in spiritual pressure from everywhere. His blade shined so brightly that the spikes of shadow simply scattered into particles. The holes in his arms began to close, with instant regeneration. "Witness my final strike... Kuroji" Takeshi then pointed his blade to the sky, causing all shadows to simply draw directly to his blade, and then turn to pure light. He then caused his blade to disappear, back into the gauntlets he wore. However, there was now a barrel on the end of the gauntlet of his right hand. He point it at Ryan, causing the light to grasp him, preventing his escape into the shadows. Takeshi lifted his palm, and fired. The blast was devastating, firing a blue light directly at Ryan; hitting him with so much force his hollow mask simply vanished into dust. It pierced a hole straight through his gut. As Ryan fell to the ground in pain, so did Takeshi, but from exhaustion. His mask disappeared, and he remained standing only by turning his gauntlets back into a blade and keeping it planted firmly into the ground. "Perhaps you misunderstood." said Ryan as he dissolved into blood, "But fret not, I will explain. My Resurrección, Sombra Guerrero, is despair. It allows me to manipulate the senses completely. Taste, Touch, Smell, Hearing, and Sight. All are at my disposal. Anything you perceive in the world, is not. It instill despair, because there is little to nothing you can do. Now...you have seen enough of me 'dying'. Allow me to show a few of you." Ryan cackled as Takeshi was forced to watch and feel himself being killed over and over again. He didn't flinch, he just simply rose after shaking his head, "I've had enough despair in my life... I've used my entire supply of it up already. I'll hold on to my reserves until it truly is needed. You seem to have forgotten however that I hold memories in my power... I've hit you mulitple times, I've taken your powers... in the end you can do nothing to me with your despair that I cannot nullify to a certain, bearable degree. Now then... let me try this again... Kuroji." This time Takeshi's blade did not become a gauntlet, it just simply transformed through gears into a rifle. Takeshi aimed and with rapid fire, sprayed Ryan with bullets. All the spirit bullets pierced Ryan, and Takeshi then pointed a hand at Ryan, "The mind and the body are linked and yet seperate. Now break that link and let minds become one. Kindō -97 Omoi Heigou. Ryan suddenly felt all his senses dim, and could barely see Takeshi closing his eyes, and merely pointing at him. Takeshi murmured, "This is an ancient technique... it allows me to enter my foes mind, and battle on a level even most captain level Shinigami are unused to..." Ryan suddenly began to realize that his hollow mask was dematerializing, and his blade had returned to it's sealed form. However, Takeshi had become silent, and as such could not move either. However he did begin to pant. Takeshi then opened his eyes and pointed at Ryan's blade yet again. "Soul within a soul, hear the plea of the beast, rebel against your master and seek the freedom of simplicity. As I call out, Degenerate! Hadō -69, Seirei Kyuuyou." With that, Ryan's blade shattered into what seemed an endless amount of pieces. Takeshi pointed his blade at Ryan, "Are you done yet?" Still, even as he asked the question, it was obvious he too was nearing his limit, as he panted and struggled to stand up straight. Ryan began to fall out of the sky, "Take my power? How?" A familiar face flashed in him mind, "Memories..." a voice answered. Ryan caught himself subconsciously and floated in the air, not looking up at Takeshi. His hollow form began to regenerate, his broken bones began to mend, but his fatigue did not--yet. "If memories are the answer, then how do I beat him?" he questioned mentally. "Simple," came the voice again, "You use those against him...use me against him." Ryan's sword was now repaired. "Use you? But you're just a hollow. I've conquered you." Ryan stated coldly. "Then you should have no problem, gaining control back once I'm done." the Hollow cackled in response. Ryan was in his inner world. He faced the seal in his mind, where his hollow was imprisoned, "Or..I can have control from the start." In the outside world, the mask he had worn before in his hollow form was gone, the markings of that mask now appeared on his face, and his body became covered in shaggy black fur, similar to the fur of his trench coat, and he gained sharp nails. His irises of his eyes turned red while the sclera became black. Out of his head, he gained two long horns, and a very long and thin but powerful tail. "You are a fool.. Just becuase you have seen my memories and know how it works, does not in anyway suggest that your body can handle it." he said, shattering yet again. Takeshi looked on, ''Oh crap... He sighed, knowing Ryan had likely been tricked into giving up his body. He closed his eyes, and entered his own inner world for a few seconds. there awaited a girl around his age, who was also his hollow, having not killed off both of them, but simply given them balance, even if Shion's personality remained while his hollow's had not. "Ready Shion?" "You already know the answer to that question... are you sue you want to release it though?" asked the girl. Takeshi sighed, "I don't see any way around it... We have to save him, even if he doesn't want help. You know as well as I do if he willingly gave up control, his hollow will be in control for a long time to come." Shion merely nodded, "Very well, then let's go." Takeshi faded back to the real world, where he gripped his blade, donned his Hollow mask, and muttered quietly, "Soar, Hoshizora Shion." Takeshi's blade dispersed into the heavens, and then stood there quietly, waiting for a strike from Ryan's Hollow. Ryan gave out a shrieking laugh, "HA! You think this is my Inner Hollow? Wrong." he said closing his eyes and shaking his head, "Resurrección: Segunda Etapa." he stated, opening his eyes. "I'm the only Vizard known with one. Kensei-san can only use regular Resurrección. I will warn you. My release's power will now be vastly increased. You won't be able to cut me at this point." he said, sighing. "You forget that power isn't everything, and if you haven't noticed I didn't really cut you at all during this fight. I pierced you before, and then I broke into your mind. For all your physical power, your mind is relatively unshielded. Now then, take a swing before I get bored and decide to go home." "Your mind games have yet to do anything productive." Ryan retaliated. He then slowly dissolved into the wind. "When in my world, you don't make the demands." he said, as he vanished from sight. "This isn't your world in the first place. Now then, let me show you Shion's true power." Takeshi then pulled out a katana from thin air, and then stabbed downard into the ground, embedding it into his sheet of energy he had at his feet. "Light," Takeshi murmured to himself. A giant circle of light appeared around him, preventing a single shadow from appearing anywhere near Takeshi. Still this was only a simple way of checking Ryan's power level. "Still worried about the shadows?" came Ryan's voice from seemingly all around, "Seems you haven't figured out my Resurrección just yet." Takeshi smirked, "I'm not entirely psychic. Right now I'd really prefer just to take a nap." He then simply lied down and did just that, knowing now what was going on. Bankai no Ryan "Ryan" appeared in the sky above Takeshi, only now, he strangely resembled his post-Resurreccion self. "Bankai! Shinrai Kagemusha!" he declared, his zanpakuto becoming it's bankai. "Time to end this. Your foolishness is best removed from the genepool." Takeshi smiled to himself as his eyes stayed closed. Ryan's move had just proven his concept idea. Ryan fired of a large wave of flames which decimated the ground below him, covering the entire area of the fight and forming a mushroom cloud as a result. Takeshi's blade suddenly erupted with ice and froze the flames away. Still Takeshi did not open his eyes at all. The flames broke free of the ice, continuing on their path of destruction. Ryan looked down with bitter apathy, "Your cool demenor is what will eventually kill you." "Cockyness gets you nowhere." The flames then suddenly actually froze solid, and shattered, leaving nothing behind but water. Ryan smirked, "Your zanpakuto is losing. This is my world, remember?" he asked, as the water turned into flames, which then shot their way to Takeshi. Takeshi silently burned until suddenly the Ryan using bankai faded away. The only reason why was because the real Takeshi had stabbed the true Ryan in the gut, causing the shadow world to disintegrate. Takeshi yawned, "You were so focused on my position in your world that you forgot to watch your own back." "Heh." Ryan spat, blood flying from his mouth, "Gottcha!" he declared, opening his mouth and charging a black cero. He reached out and grabbed Takeshi's blade, which was still stuck in him and fired the massive black cero, point blank. The blade simply vanished, but a strange wall appeared instead, causing Ryan to get hit by the cero while Takeshi simply watched from a higher vantage point. Ryan fell, reverting back to his normal form. "Damn...I still can't fully control my hollow powers.." he thought as he blacked out. Takeshi sighed, glad it was over. He felt two presences coming ever closer to his position, who arrived just as he stabbed his blade straight into Ryan's chest. Shinji Hirako and Hiyori Sarugaki appeared on the scene. Shinji caught Ryan, while Hiyori was carrying the unconscious bodies of two younger boys and a female Ryan's age. "We'll take 'em from here, thank you." Shinji stated. Takeshi sighed, "You guys sure know how to pop in at the perfect time...but wait a second, they all seem to be in a pretty bad shape, let me..." Takeshi said nothing an swung his blade right through all 3 of the bloody teens. They all began to heal and then Takeshi continued, "...Ryan's got the mopst promise from what I can tell... he gave me a run for my money... and you know who he reminds me of most?" Shinji tipped his hat in Takeshi's direction slightly and smiled, "Ichigo?" Takeshi nodded, and said, "Well, we should all probably get going... just in case the Soul Society gets jumpy with all the spiritual pressures showing up around here... stay strong you two..." And with that, he was gone.